Wait On Me
by SunStealingPixie
Summary: What happens when a girl wit some bad luck meets a sweet stranger at work? What happens when that stranger is her coworker and warns her of dangers in her world? What happens when they fall hard for each other?
1. Help Unwanted

**A/N: Want this story updated soon? Go to my profile and vote for it.**

On the corner of Marsh and Nipomo Street in sunny San Luis California sat a beautiful old time Irish pub. The name on the building was McCarthy's, but the last McCarthy had sold it to a cousin. Mack O'Fallon was the cousin who came into owning the pub that was in need of much renovation. He had built it into a place of regular attendance and good service. His collection ranged from fine wines to in home moonshine.

His help, although good, was in short supply. The attitude of Mack O'Fallon was distasteful to most. The occasional college student could put up with him for monthly rent. Soon they would tire and leave due to unreasonable demands. Only one student had stayed and kept her job for more than the standard. She needed the steady pay check for rent. Her apartments were a fair distance, but the commute was beneficial.

Her life had been troublesome since she first converted oxygen to carbon dioxide. Her nurse maid had died hours after her entrance into the world. They found her in a closet of her home clawed to death. Mother and Father had met their untimely departure after she too had departed for college.

She had made a name for herself as a jinx. If anything could go wrong it would go wrong. She would have her back pack ripped to shreds at least once a month, her assignments would sometimes by drooled on, and often the locks on her apartment were mangled or even changed. Many believed she had a dog at home, she never owned animals and was alone at home most of the time.

Now, with a college education and a degree, she was working full time at McCarthy's. She was attempting to make some money and then look for a higher paying job. At this time now she was waiting tables in the older part of the bar, back where all of the hard drunks concealed themselves.

"Hey sweet cheeks my friend here needs a refill" a burly old red head called to me. His pungent odor filled the old pub. His so called friend sat there snickering. He looked like one of those kids who was the bullies side kick, small, hyena like laugh, the works. He looked like a businessmen, ring on his finger and glasses in his pocket. His wife probably thought he was still at work.

My eyes snapped back toward the pair. "What can I get for you?" I felt my hair fly perfectly into place. I flashed him a chemically whitened smile that reflected well off of the dim lights. I smiled but I knew my eyes were giving off the double meaning, the red head's eyes got bigger than his gut.

The squirrel of a man gulped before saying "another Corona miss." His face fell down to the empty bottle in front of him. He began twiddling his thumbs and trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Coming right up" I grabbed his empty and threw it in the trash. The shattering of beer bottles echoed through the pub. My smile faded as I turned away from the sad lonely pair. My hands fumbled underneath the counter trying to locate the desired alcoholic beverage. I had the order memorized, left and back Bud Light, left and forward Dos Equis, right and back Corona, right and front Samuel Adams. The bar had better beer closer to the door, my supply was for the jolly rednecks.

"Wynne!" Mack called from the other side of the bar. "Come here." Mack was my boss and was a commanding sexist bastard who didn't understand me or his girl friend. I knew he only had hired me for the percentage and extra money I represented. Also the fact I was a major help in bringing in guys, and kept them coming back didn't hurt the business.

"Give me a minute." I gave him a snide smile in return. My hands reached underneath and to the right for the Corona. I popped the top off with one hand and grabbed a coaster with the other. "Here you are, I hope it's as good as your last one." I smiled and turned to the major pain in my pay check. "Yes Mack? What is it now?"

His beady eyes cocked menacingly, a slight flip of his greasy hair and what could pass as a smile grew across his grimy face. "We have a new employee."

"What? It only takes two of us to run this pub!" I felt my eyes light up and my lip curl over my teeth. He was joking no way would he give a new position that would involve a loss of income.

"I'm working half time now. So now you have a new partner to teach." he turned away and showed me the new partner. Unveiling him like he was some sort of prize on a low level game show. "His name is Dustin MacEntire." As Mack moved out of the way I looked over with a roll of my eyes. That was when I really saw him, the guy stood beside Mack was about six foot two inches, brown hair, bright green eyes, and a muscular build. I had to watch myself to make sure I wasn't drooling and do a double check on my jaw position.

"Hey, I'm Wynne Jane, Dustin is it?" he shook his head in that wet dog kind of way only guys can do. "Ok I will show you the ropes. Mack you done here don't you have a dark alley to stalk?" Mack left in a huff and the new boy stood there ready to work. I could almost see his excitement building. "So what do you know about this business?"

"Well I went to a three week crash course on bartending." he gave a quick smile and a flip of his hair. My knees started to buckle, this guy was like Abercrombie and Fitch model hot. What was he doing in downtown San Luis with a figure like that? I couldn't wrap my mind around this kid.

Shaking that thought out of my head, I continued, "Alright something they wouldn't have told you is how to use your looks to influence people to come back." his head tilted slightly to the right and a confused look fell across his face. "You got cute eyes and a nice smile. Your muscles are a definite plus. You need to work in the brightly lit area. Show off your smile and flirt a little with each female customer. Not in front of the others though. Got it?"

"Why don't you work in the well lit areas? I think that you would do fine." his sincerity was almost palpable. I felt my gag reflex come into play. What a schmuck.

"Flirt with the customers not me. If you have any questions just ask." I turned away from him, and walked over to my area. Mack had placed me in the dim section because it hid my lack of upper body. Mack worked the well lit section with all of the girls and I got the privilege of working in the dim with the perverse men.

"Thank you." his green eyes lit up perfectly underneath the bright lights in the front of the pub. He would do well there, the perfection of his hair and everything. I shook my head methodically while I tried not to stare into his eyes.

"Glad you joined us baby." My face cringed as I heard the crudeness of my customers. They were almost as bad as the homeless men out behind the dumpsters.

"Only three more hours of work to go" I said to calm myself. "What can I get you boys?" I faked sincerity so well to them. Though they probably had enough alcohol to tide them over into next Christmas. Their hangovers would be horrendous but they would still come back for more. Nasty stuff alcohol, it beats you down but you come back for more.


	2. First Shift

The entire bar had been vacated, except for the two of us that now worked it. Wynne turned toward me and flashed a quick smile. "How did you do on tips tonight newbie?" she asked playfully. I could see her mind working into over time. I had caught her staring at me throughout the entire night. Just being able to hold her attention and make her smile was all I needed. She was extremely gorgeous and was a good girl, so pure and innocent.

"Pretty great actually. I did what you said and made a killing off of one girl. How did you do?" I nudged her shoulder. She smiled up at me and her dark blue eyes softened as she stared back into mine. "I heard what those guys were saying to you. I don't think that's right that they can get away saying those things."

Her face turned a light shade of pink and she spoke quickly, "It's fine, I get it a lot. They think that they can do it because I'm a women. It gets me tips and keeps them coming back. And anyway most of them are too drunk to even know what they are saying" I could see her smile was there to try and comfort me, it looked strained and I could tell she was uncomfortable with it as well.

I was disgusted tonight by how they talked to her. It wasn't right she had been through so much and they knew so little. I shook my head fervently "That's not right though. You deserve to be treated better. But if that's what you're accustomed to I guess there is no way to change it." I reached for the cleaning towel on the counter. Wynne watched my fingers as I reached for it.

"What did you do to your fingers?" her hands reached out to mine, hers were minute compared to my hands. Wynne's fingers hesitated before touching mine, I extended my fingers closing the gap between our hands. It was only fair that I closed the distance between our fingers.

"I used to umm get into a lot of fights in high school and even a little in college." I rested my fingers in her palm.

Wynne's fingers traced over each white marking it was a delicate sensitive motion. "You look like you were scratched. Do guys scratch? I always thought that it was a girl thing to do." She snickered to herself. Her fingers continued tracing against my skin.

"I was not a very chivalrous boy at the time. I fought dirty." I felt my face fall and I retracted my hands from hers, shoving them in my pockets. Wynne reached out to me and pulled up my face, her eyes were so blue, so full of care and life. I felt as though I could stare into them for a lifetime.

She looked at me and her eyes bore into mine. "Well you seem to have changed that. I don't believe that you ever got into any fights, you are too nice." I gave her a weak smile back, if only she knew everything I had fought for. "Alright I'm going to go ahead and close up. You go ahead and get home. This always takes awhile." she turned around and began locking up all of the liquor. Her delicate fingers turning the keys and shutting all of the doors.

"That's alright I can help you." I moved to the other end of the bar, she kept her eyes from looking at me and I kept moving closer to her. She was so focused on making sure the key went in and I knew she was trying not to make eye contact with me. I kept looking at her trying to have her give me one look with her beautiful eyes, to have one smile from her. She would glace up and see me starting. Every time she did she would give me a small smile. I averted my eyes and felt my face grow red every time she looked at me. This didn't stop me from staring though. Just looking at her made me so happy that I was around. She lit up everything in this little old town.

'Ok I think we are good to go!" she announced as she locked the final lock. She put the keys in her purse and turned toward me. "I will see you tomorrow!" she walked past me and smiled coyly, she bit her lip like she was trying to hide it but I could see right through her. I remembered why I had come here, to protect her from everything that was trying to destroy her.

"Are you taking the bus home?" I brushed my fingers against her arm trying to make her stop. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at my hand.

"Yeah I always do." she replied looking back into my eyes. I stared into hers trying to make her see reason, her life would be in danger if I couldn't stop her. I had to convince her or at least slow her down.

"I don't think you should. Too many bad people out there." I felt my face crease just thinking about those dirty heathens waiting just outside the door rubbed me the wrong way. "I have a bike and an extra helmet. At least tonight let me give you a ride home." My hand reached for hers and I longed for her thin fingers to touch my bare skin.

I saw her normally calm demeanor change, she looked at me and I knew if looks could kill I would be dead "No that's alright I am a big girl and can take care of myself." she jerked away from me and walked out the door. I knew I still had to protect her. I still had my duty, to my job, and to her.


	3. Encounters of the Furry Kind

My face was still flushed as I made it to the bus stop. I checked my watch, the bus was still twenty five minutes away, I had been so enraged that I had practically ran to the stop. Sweat had matted my normally dry dirty blonde hair. "That stupid jerk. I can't believe that he thinks I'm a weakling. I am completely capable of taking care of myself." I thought only to myself. I shifted weight from my left to my right impatiently.

My breathing regulated and I ran my fingers through my hair to try and regain some form of neatness. It was no use it had become nasty from sweat and wind. My face still felt sticky and hot, as I brushed away a new stream of sweat from my brow. "Stupid boy" I yelled to the black alley.

"Well now young lady." a voice called out from the alley, "I don't think that is very nice of you" figures shifted in the shadows. "you haven't even met me yet" I felt my heart rate accelerate.

"What is that smell?" another voice piped in, my feelings were suddenly hurt I didn't think I smelled that bad, "smells like she hangs around with a dog killer."

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean you, I was mad at someone else." I began back tracking into the street light. 'Who was a dog killer I thought to myself.' "I am just waiting for the bus." a low growl came from the alley and the figures shifted. 'did they have a dog?'

"That is quite alright ma'am it's just too bad that we have to feed tonight." the first voice spoke again. "And you're the only food I see here." my heart and mind race as I began to turn and run.

"Oh I love it when they run." I caught on to the sound of their foot steps. Though they were almost drowned out by my frantic breaths and the pounding of my feet. "Hansen, left flank, Ronald, right, don't let her get away." The leader called out to his henchman. My body was overheating because I began to hear other things as I kept running, it sounded like dog claws were hitting the pavement behind me.

"Please, I've never done anything to you!" my hopeless cry was drowned out by my heavy breathing. Laughter followed me and made me feel ridiculous the clawing kept coming closer.

"Darling don't you understand?" the voice was in my ear, "It isn't what you have done, it's who you have been with." my legs were knocked from underneath me I felt something wet on my leg. I let out a scream and tripped. The pavement came full force into my face. "Oh you poor thing, looks like you got tripped up." finally my pursuers came into view. All of them were tall, muscular and completely covered in fur. Their eyes were hollow, with claws for nails.

"Who, what, are you?" my hand covered my cheek bone, I could feel it bleeding and I knew it was going to scar badly.

"We are the ones your little boy toy was trying to save you from. Too bad your hard headed" they were surrounding me and I saw them slowly moving closer. "Could've saved your life. Dustin is one of the best protectors."

I forced myself to remember him, the boy who had started working just hours before this. "Dustin?" my voice barley came out as a whisper.

"Yes the new bartender you worked with." he smiled and showed his yellowed teeth. "He tried to save you." a numbing sensation fell over my leg, "we have been watching you for a long time now" growls came from every side "He had been watching you too, once we took on an interest. You were the finest, purest in this town. He saw that too, you really just are the luckiest girl right now. Just think about it that way right." his long claws swept back the hair in my face. "I promise this won't hurt you a bit."

I stifled back a whimper, 'so this is how I am going to die', I began to think. No one had ever seen me cry before and that wouldn't change because I was dying. "I was stupid and hard headed. I have been taking care of myself for a long time now. Too bad I don't get to learn from this personality flaw."

"Well I'm glad that you will get to learn." a familiar non-husky voice spoke out behind the leader. "Leave now or face your doom. I will not be taking it easy if you refuse to back down." This outburst made me think back to the days of superheroes and I would have laughed if I wasn't so worried about dying.

"Dustin, why this is anything but a surprise. Now you know that you have already warned this little lady and that we do need to feed."

"She is very pure isn't she? We both feed off of her purity and wouldn't we both benefit from her living?" My eyes felt heavy and were beginning to droop from blood loss and trauma to my head. Still I had to stay conscience.

"Feeding off her aura and feeding on her are two very different filling things." the larger dog-thing took a step closer to me, I tried to inch away but my ankle hurt so badly.

"I know that but I think she could be a little more useful if she is alive. You can't love her when she is dead. And feeding off her aura might prove to be healthier for you." this boy was trying to negotiate my life he seemed to be winning because the groupies were moving farther away from me.

"Fine you win this one I will allow her to live and not have my clan kill her. I can't account for the others." the leader turned around to leave. "Wynne you have your life for tonight but please don't count this as being alive for your whole expectancy." the rest of the circle left me laying in the street.

"Now don't you wish you would have listened to me?" Dustin' face came into focus as he knelt in front of me. "Your face is so torn up. I am so sorry I should have insisted you come with me."

"Nah you faul" I slurred out, my mouth had swollen so much I had developed a lisp. Before I could continue Dustin' hand covered my mouth gently..

"We will talk later when I get you back to your normal chipper self." his hand stayed on my skin, he turned it so it was cradling my face. His face moved closer to mine, "this is what I wanted to do since the moment I saw you, the moment I was assigned as your guardian." as I tried to figure out what he was saying his lips met mine and even though my body was tired I responded by kissing him stronger than he had come on. He broke off first but I was left wanting more, "alright you need to keep your strength let's get you cleaned up." Finally I let my body succumb to how tired I really was.


	4. Home is Where the Couch is

I walked up the narrow stairway to my shared apartment. Hopefully Nicholas was still asleep and hadn't worried too much about me. As my feet touched the porch of the apartment, Nicholas opened the door and gave me a scowl. "You brought her home with you? Her scent will draw them right to us! Personally I don't want to die."

Wynne was curled up in my arms knocked out hard she was steadily breathing and I could hear her soft moans as she dreamt. "I made a deal with the worst clan, they shouldn't attack her again. She is too big of prey to be attacked by a smaller, younger clan. I will keep her safe" my voice raised and Wynne began to stir, I lightly brushed her cheekbone, and she stopped moving.

Nicholas expelled a contingent sigh. "You are falling for her, remember she could die, just like others in your care. You're the best here. Don't let your overconfidence, trick you into thinking she will live." Nicholas always kept me grounded but the old teacher could sometimes be annoying. "It isn't that I am saying you won't be able to protect her. I believe you could, but you can't get attached especially if she doesn't make it. By the looks of it she might not even make it through the night."

My lip curled over my teeth and I let out a low growl and Wynne still slept, "you said the same thing when you found and saved me." Nicholas's eyes were razors as he tried to stop me.

"No, I will not let you teach her, she is so pure, you were at least a little dark." Nicholas showed me vivid images from my past. "She looks like a little Barbie doll. Her personality matches that, she is lucky to have lived this long, her purity is amazing."

"She needs to know what she is up against, and the only way to do that is to teach her." I gently laid her down on the couch in the living room. "I need your help though. You know a lot more than I do and I'm still learning."

Nicholas looked at Wynne who was lying on our couch and back to me, my eyes kept cutting to her. Even though her right cheek bone was badly scraped, it gave her flawless face dimension and made her exotic. Nicholas looked like he was trying to see how I had become attached to her. "Fine, but if I judge she is hindering you or she isn't learning fast enough then I will end this little experiment."

I nodded and left for the kitchen I was starving. The refrigerator was sitting underneath the lights looking as godly as anything. I searched for the makings of a sandwich, chips and a drink. "Dustin," Nicholas called from the living room. I replied with a muffled 'what' from the kitchen, "you realize her aura could be influencing you to want to protect her?"

Balancing a soda, layered sandwich and a bag of chips, I walked back into the doorway. "I don't think that is why I want to protect her. We share something. I don't know what it is yet but I feel a pull to her." my eyes trailed the length of her body as I said my last statement "I don't understand it."

"Don't let her control you, if she does make it through training. I don't want you to be distracted, you nor I can afford that." Nicholas spoke with a caustic tone. "This girl could make or break you."

She began to stir and soon her eyes fluttered open. As she took in her surroundings I assessed her confusion, "Where am I?" each word was followed by a deep breath as she calmed herself.

"Wynne," I tried to capture her attention, she looked so much more relieved, "I brought you with me so that I could make sure you were going to be okay." her icy blue eyes softened as she looked at me. A smirk pulled at the corners of my mouth, her face fell and her shields were up. Nothing would help her now, she was angry and scared.

"How do I know I can trust you, I was just attacked and you don't seem too worried." as her face flared the scrape on her face shrunk. The skin replenished itself almost instantly. "I just met you and now I'm supposed to trust you?"

My eyes were immediately focused on her cheek bone and I traced my fingers over the almost absent cut. "Do you realize what you just did?" my face was only inches from hers and is started having relapse of just before she blacked out. Her scent made me dizzy as I tried to steady myself against the side of the couch.

"What are you talking about?" she barely whispered her breath fell cool on my face, her eyes fell soft and looked into mine. I couldn't form any intelligent sounds or words, my mouth grew dry, my tongue felt like it was inflated, and I could scarcely breathe.

"You just healed yourself and did a flawless job of it." the words came from Nicholas. "It's a rare talent you possess." Wynne pushed me out of the way and looked to this new face. "I'm Nicholas, Dustin' mentor. Hopefully yours too." Wynne's eyes narrowed as she pieced everything together.

I saw her confusion and tried to read her take on the offer. "I'm a little confused on what this would entail me doing. You both seem to be expecting me to agree to this term, I want to understand what happened to me and why I am being targeted." her calm demeanor surprised me, but it was better than a mental breakdown at this point, plus it showed promise in her abilities.

"Right now you need to rest and just relax and try to heal yourself." Nicholas used his reasoning on her, "everything will be clearer in the morning." her emotions were running high, and that seemed to speed up her healing. My eyes focused on the bites her ankle had taken, they were looking better. She let out a slow breath and relaxed back into the couch, I bent down so that I was eye level with her. I was working on regaining my breathe as well. Her hair had framed her face perfectly and I couldn't help but gape at her beauty.

"I'm going to do everything I can to protect you, I promise." I dropped my voice so only she could hear me, she gave me a simple smile and her eyes began to droop. "You're going to have to help me though, you need to listen and do whatever I say when I say it."

"I've never been good with rules," she added slyly. "I can't promise to listen exclusively." a door closed and Nicholas was gone. Her hand came up and moved a nonexistent hair from my face, her fingers grazed behind my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Don't you need to get to bed?" her voice echoed in my ears, I couldn't leave her not right now.

"Truthfully I would rather stay and make sure you are alright for tonight." My fingers ran through her hair and moved it out of her face. "If that is alright with you." I saw her beautiful smile and a tiny nod of her head; that was all I needed. I motioned for her to follow me silently down the hall. We both crept past Nicholas' room and into my realm.


	5. Letter to Readers

**Readers of my original works,**

I am happy to say that all of my original stories are now moved over to fictionpress. They have all the original type and none of the wonderful reviews you have given them. I will only be updating on there and in about a month I will remove them from fanfiction and leave only my fan fiction related books. If you have any questions or concerns please message me!

Love,

_The Sun Stealer_


End file.
